Dyel Gan Zu
: "I am DYEL of the Gan Zu tribe -- Dyel Gan Zu." :: - Dyel stating his name to Ainz Ooal Gown. Dyel Gan Zu (ディエル・ガン・ズー) is an orc of Gan Zu tribe. Appearance Dyel clearly once possessed a muscular body. But months of harsh living in the internment camps have caused him to lose a lot of weight. Personality Dyel appears to be a character with a strong sense of responsibility. He took charge as spokesman of the tribe to speak with Ainz, even though he feared the undead. He believes that treason is a despicable act and for that reason he didn't try to lie to Ainz by pretending submit to him, even if that angered the Sorcerer King. Background Dyel's people were among the demi-humans that refused to submit to Jaldabaoth and thus, were imprisoned for their defiance. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc After the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army captured the city that Buser occupied, the humans discovered several orc prisoners. Ainz Ooal Gown was brought before them for interrogation. Dyel stepped forward to speak on behalf of his people. Dygel explained the circumstances that led to his race's imprisonment. Though his people were no friends to Jaldabaoth or the demi-humans that ravaged the Northern Holy Kingdom, Dygel expressed that his people wished to return to their villages. He declined Ainz's invitation of joining the battle against the Demon and his offer of amnesty in the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, after listening to Neia's support for the Undead, he stated he would pass Ainz's offer to the rest of his people and any other demi-humans that wished to escape Jaldabaoth. After supplying the members of Gan Zu with food rations, Ainz then used his magic to transport them back to the Abelion Hills.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Abilities and Powers Due to having a muscular body, it can be assumed that he possessed peak physical abilities for his race, Also being the leader of his tribe, had excellent leadership skills. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Dyel initially spoke to Ainz out of his fear for the undead. When Ainz offered his assistance, he staunchly refused. Even when Ainz tried to allay his fears, Dyel believed he was lying, believing that the undead were an enemy to all. After he saw Neia's devotion to him, his concerns were slightly put at rest, but still was wary of accepting help from Ainz. He and Ainz parted on cordial terms after Ainz provided him aid to return him and his people to their homes. Donbass Donbass is Dyel's comrade and was concerned for his safety when he volunteered himself as his tribe's representative before Ainz. Trivia * Dyel seems to have very little encounters with humans as it took him a while to realize that Neia was female. Quotes * (To Ainz and Neia):"We did not attack this country. Nobody from the Orc tribes should have helped Jaldabaoth. Because of that, he brought we -- who defied him -- along to this place." References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Orcs Category:Gan Zu